Mistress Bella
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Alice has displeased mistress bella, what kind of punishments will she have to endure? well read and find out!... Rated M for sexual content and language, FEMSLASH DONT LIKE DON'T READ, Alice/Bella oneshot... this story is for my whitni :  i love you baby


**Alice likes it rough**

**Alice/Bella**

**BPOV**

I finally had her right where I wanted her, stripped and bound right in front of me. She had a look of pure lust on her face as i walked closer to her in my all leather outfit and stilettos, carrying one of her favorite toys, a leather whip.

"You know you must be punished for such an act my slave, it will not be tolerated again, do you know why you are being punished?" I said in a very seducive yet powerful voice. I was mere inches away from her letting the whip graze her nipples making them perky and ready for my touch. I heard a whimper come from her as I did this. I smile knowing the effect i have on her. "Answer me slave! Do you know why?" I say in a very powerful tone that makes her shiver.

"Y-yes Mistress Bella. I-I let another woman flirt with me mistress, I'm sorry it'll never happen again." she whimpered to me, giving me a sincere look of apology. I smile seducively at her while i let my hands graze her hard nipples, making her arch her back into my touch and moan softly.

"Yes your right it will never happen again, because you are mine and no one elses." I say with anger in my voice. I snap the whip away from her letting her hear the noise, she jumped a little, scared at my reaction. I saw the lust grow in her eyes as she bit her lip in a way that she knows drives me crazy. I crack the whip again this time on her beautiful nipples, I hear her scream in surprise. I do this several times untill i hear her panting and moaning, begging me to fuck her senseless.

"Is this what you want my slave?" i say as i let my hand go down her her delicious shaven pussy and start to slowly trace patterns on her lips. She moans my name and starts to thrust her pussy into my hand. I take my hand away while my hands go up into her beautiful black spikey hair, pulling it back to reveal her delicious neck. I lick up and down her neck tasting her amazing scent. I moan then start to kiss up and down her neck as I hear her whimper and moan again.

"uhhh mistress please please my pussy needs you so bad uhh don't tease me anymore, I've learned my lesson mmm fuck me." she said in a very breathy voice, I couldnt help but smile at my slave. I think for now she had gone through enough torture. so I pulled her face milimeters from mine and kissed her passionatly, letting all of my lust come out in that kiss. I heard her moan into my mouth as my tongue entered, roughly sucking on hers and messaging it, making her whimper.

I pulled away slowly and let my hands roam all over her body, making her squirm around until I found her amazing breasts. I started to message her tender nipples in my hands before licking around her left nipple and taking it into my mouth making both of us moan. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings and I had to smile knowing how much i turned her on. I started to flick her nipple with my tongue, making her go crazy with lust, she arched into me and groaned.

"I'll be right back my slave." i say as i winked at her and then went to my toy drawer and got out the biggest vibrator i could find and walked back over to her. She looked at me with wide eyes then looked down at the vibrator making a small moan.

"W-what are you going to do with that mistress?" she said in a scared tone, but i new better she loved this toy as much as i did. I turned it on the lowest setting and started at her neck slowly going all the way down her body, making her moan as loud as i've ever heard her. I finally got down to her thighs and started rubbing circles on them. "fuuuuck mistress that feels sooo gooood ooohhhh god please touch me uhhh please." she said in a very sexy voice making my knees weak.

I finally made it to her lips, letting the toy slowly open them and tease her clit. I heard her squeek then moan and thust her hips into it as hard as she could. I smiled teasingly at her letting the toy make circles around her clit, I looked up to see the expression on her face. Her eyes were fluttering and her mouth was slightly hanging open, she was breathing super heavy and making little moans. I smile and take away the vibrator and replace it with my fingers, roughly messaging her clit and teasing her pussy.

"This will never happen again my slave, you don't want to even consider the punishments i'd have planned for you do you understand?" she attempted to nod her head but it just slightly wiggled. I growled and grabbed her neck saying "do you understand?" in a very forceful tone.

I saw the fear and lust in her eyes "yes mistress i understannnnnd ohhh fuuuuck." she moaned as one of my fingers moved to her pussy teasing it.

I smile at her seducively saying "is this what you want my slave? you want me to fuck this tight soaked pussy of yours?" She nodded at me eagerly, leaning in to kiss my lips, i granted it to her letting my tongue lick all over her sweet lips before entering her mouth. I took the vibrator and slowly entered her pussy with it making her scream and pant loudly. I smile and lean over to her ear saying "you will not cum untill i say it's okay you got it? i want to keep you on the edge over and over and over again." i say in the sexiest voice possible as I let my tongue graze the part of her neck behind her ear, giving it a slight kiss.

I slowly started thrusting in and out of her at first letting the vibrator tease her pussy making it soaked for my awaiting tongue to drink her sweetness. I got down on my knees and spread her legs wider with the chains, I licked all of her cum up from her thighs and lips, then i dove into her. I quickly took her clit in my mouth licking and sucking all of her juices into my mouth. I would never get enough of her taste, she tasted like the sweetest of candy with a slight saltiness.

I kissed her clit and everywhere around it making sure i got all of her sweet juices. I could hear her moans and screams getting louder as she was coming closer to her climax. I smiled and put the vibrator on its highest setting and trust it in super deep and hard as I screamed "cum for me slave, let your mistress feel all your juices on her tongue, uhhh you taste so fucking amazing." i moan as i take out the vibrator and replaced it with my tongue.

"ohh GOD mistress yesss uhh i'm cummingggg sooo harrrrd uhhh ohhh fucking shit uhh" she screamed my name as she rode out her orgasm. I licked her clean and then i flicked her clit one last time making her whole body twich. I smiled and came up with the vibrator sticking it to her lips and rubbing it around.

"lick your juices off my cock baby, i want you to taste yourself." she nodded and took it into her mouth sucking and licking off all her juices, moaning and rolling her eyes as she did so.

I took her hair into my hand and started to message her scalp as she sucked on my toy. "ya that's it suck it all off... good girl." I smile and say as she moans around the toy. I take it out of her mouth and throw it across the room before i kiss her with even more passion than before.

"watching you suck off your own cum was so sexy my slave, its made your mistress very very wet and horney." I say in a seducive voice as i lick up and down her neck.

"uhhn can your slave please her mistress by eating her beautiful pussy untill it's dry?" she said in a breathy sexy voice. I moaned and pulled the lever becide the wall making where she was just hanging lay back into a long table so she could eat me properly.

I climb on top of her making my knees go on either side of her face saying "she most certainly may, and she will be rewarded if she does a good job." I say as i lower my pussy right over my slaves beautiful full lips and i started to grind my cunt on her face. I feel her moan on my lips and my body went into a convulsion of pleasure. "ohh yes that feels so good uhh fuck me slave fuck me good and hard." i pant as she starts to suck on my lips and stick her tongue inbetween to play with my clit. I whimpered as she played with my clit, her tongue was a godess, I would worship that tongue, build it a shrine, praise it every fucking day.

"yaa thats it uhh play with my pussy ohh shitshitshit uhh fuckme." I scream and thrust harder and faster into her. I feel her stick two fingers into my pussy and i couldve cried for joy, i moaned her name and spread my legs farther as she continued to work me.

"you like this my mistress? is your slave pleasing you well?" she moaned to me as her free hand came up and started to roll my right nipple in her hand.

I arched into her and screamed "oh fuck baby i'm cummmingggg sooo harrrrddd uhhh FUCK OH GOD UHHHHHH FUCK ME HARDERHARDERHARDER!" she added another finger and bit down on my clit making my vision go blurry and my stomach explode in waves of pleasure, that was the best orgasm i'd ever had, lasting for at least 5 minutes.

I got off of my slave and unhooked all of her binds and started to rub her ankles and wrists because i knew they would be sore then I carried a tired girl over to the bed on the other side of the room.

I tucked us both in cuddling her tight to me, she turned around and smiled at me saying "i love that game sweetie we should play again." she said winking at me.

I laugh and say "ya but right now you need your rest so maybe tomorow love." I smiled and kissed her forehead before cuddling her to me and both of us falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
